Crash Course
Crash Course is an episode in the American animated television series Chaotic It is the fifth episode of the first season. Short Summary Kaz does battle with Klay in a battle of the Battle Gear while Tom heads to Perim to scan Yokkis. Kaz beats Klay. Plot in Detail This week’s episode opens with Tom and Sarah on a scan quest in the wilds of Perim…running for their lives. Tom was able to scan the creature Staluk who ends up chasing them both over a cliff and into a lake below. Once out of the water, Tom sees the scan has been damaged due to his scanner getting wet. Sarah wants to return to Chaotic to watch Kaz play, but not wanting to leave empty-handed, Tom goes on another quest and stumbles onto Yokkis. Yokkis is a total prankster and hits Tom with slime, bee hives and various traps to avoid being scanned. In the end Tom saves Yokkis from a bigger and meaner creature named Tharax by using the same prank that Yokkis pulled on him earlier. Thinking they are now buds, Tom asks Yokkis for a scan, which he agrees too. Right before Tom is able to scan him he gets slimed….again missing out on yet another scan. Meanwhile back at Chaotic, Kaz is getting ready for his next match, but it’s not going to be easy. In his next battle he is matched up against the “bad guy” of the show, Klay. But Kaz is confident (maybe a little TOO confident) that he can pull off a win because he has an ace up his sleeve called the VileDriver. A brand new battlegear that no other player has because Kaz destroyed it after he scanned it in Episode 3: “Unexpected”. Klay picks a battle team of UnderWorlders that include: Dardemus, Pyrithion and Ulmar. Kaz decides to mix things up a bit to throw Klay off by selecting a battle team of characters from different tribes which include: Zhade, Blazier and Chaor. In Round 1 Klay uses Dardemus in the windstrider to launch attacks from the air. It’s not looking too good for Kaz as Zhade is a sitting duck out in the open…and on the ground. But Kaz manages to turn the tide by trapping Klay with the Song of EmberNova mugic then making him crash with the Tornado Tackle for the win. The Round 2 win went to Klay as Pyrithion when he used a Lavalanche attack to beat Zhade followed by another quick win by beating Blaizer with the Liqulizer. However, in the next match, Kaz manages to turn the tables on Klay by bringing out the VileDriver and blowing Klay away. In the final match Kaz was using Chaor in the VileDriver to chase the much smaller and weaker Ulmar. But Kaz soon figures out things are not always what they seem. Klay also has a VileDriver scan in his deck that he had gotten before Kaz. Even worst was the fact that Ulmar was the one who built it, so he had no problem using it. Once again we see a match go right down to the wire with Kaz pulling off an upset and beating Klay. Klay then protests the win and asks for a replay of the two VileDrivers crashing and blowing up at the same time. Kaz then reveals he had figured out how to make the VileDriver drive itself by breaking the accelerator and jumping off (a trick he learned by mistake when he crashed it in episode 3). Klay then storms off vowing to Kaz that one day he will get even. BattleDrone Battle: Kaz (3) vs Klay(3) Kaz- * Blazier * Chaor * Zhade Klay- * Dardemus * Ulmar * Pyrithion Mugic * Song of Embernova Cast & Crew Continuty #First battle with klay. Trivia When this episode aired on Teletoon in Canada, it was re-named "Get It In Gear". ~source: Teletoon website Errors In some scenes, Krystella's eyes were green. Kaz should had not used Chaor, as his ability would limit his used to only UnderWorlders on his team. Origianl Airdates USA - February 3, 2007 @ 11:30am (eastern) 05 Category:Episodes Notes and References